narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hayabusa Takara
Hayabusa Takara''(はやぶさたから, Hayabusa Takara) is a chunin-level kunoichi from Konohagakure, and member of Team Saki. Background Takara is the third child of Hayabusa Takumi and Wakabayashi Kotone, as well as their second daughter. She attended the academy at the normal age, in the same class as Neji, Lee, and Tenten, along with her younger brother, Takeo, who absolutely refused to start the next year. because of this, she felt obligated to protect him and make sure nobody made fun of him because of his young age. She did very well on the physical and practical aspects of the academy, but not so well on the intellectual tests and tasks. She never really became close with any other girls because she was very brash and unelegant, which was unsettling for many of the girls. She did, however, develop a respect for Tenten, whose goal was to become a strong kunoichi despite the disadvantage that most females had against males. Tenten respected Takara for her confidence and her determination, as well as her aptitude for fighting. Throughout her years at the Academy, she kept a close eye on Takeo, who was somewhat avoided because of his low ability. He was also bad at tests, but was also bad at training and would get distracted very easily, resulting in several injuries and low grades. Even so, Takara made sure nobody said anything bad about her little brother, who wound up relying on her for many things. When Takara was nine years old, her mother, Kotone, died on a mission. Takumi took it very hard, and the children had to rely on Aika, the eldest child at age eighteen, for parenting. Takeo, Takumi and Takara were lost without their mother and as a result, all of their academy grades dropped significantly. Aika, who had already reached Chunin status requested a temporary leave for her and her father, in order to take care of her three younger siblings and her grieving father, but had to take up a civilian job to bring money to the family. The five of them lived with very little luxury after that, getting meager meals and living off of the least they could. Eventually, Takumi recovered, but was never really able to move on. He took up missions again and treated his children with more care than before, as though he was trying to make sure they wouldn't die. Aika was eventually able to go back to being a ninja, but the entire family stopped taking advantage of small luxuries in life after living without any. At the start of Takara's last year at the Academy, her older brother, Takeshi, joined their class after failing the survival test and being sent back. Because of this, Takeshi held a grudge against the two that were in his team and their assigned Jonin sensei, Hatake Kakashi. Takara continually laughed at her brother for this, since he failed for trying to take out a Jonin on his own, with no help from his teammates. Takeshi became known as "the one who failed after graduating", which only strengthened his bitterness and fed his grumpy and hostile personality. Upon graduating, Takara, Takeo and Takeshi were placed on a team together with a Jonin named Hyuga Saki. They entered the Chunin Exam after completing an above-average amount of missions, only to suffer a humiliating defeat at the hands of another team from Konoha, all of whom went on to become Chunins. The three of them trained restlessly under Saki and their father's guidance until the next one, where they met Naruto and the others. Personality Takara is extremely stubborn and rarely backs down without a fight. She loves to show off her skills and is a major sore loser who holds grudges for a very long time. She's very aggressive in terms of friendliness, and people often say that they can't tell if she's trying to attack or say hi. Takara is terribly obvious at flirting and everybody can see this except for the object of her affections, Hajime. She tries to keep tings positive unless she's talking to an enemy and it is often noted that her passionate nature is a little excessive, though not as much as Lee or Gai. She has a lot of confidence,often too much, and her short temper often gets her into trouble with authority figures and enemies. Her lack of general intelligence keeps her lost in several situations, which causes Takeshi to have to explain things to her more often than not. Takara acts on instinct, rather than after thinking things through, but she knows when to hold back and when to go all out. Takara is also a shameless pervert and likes to read adult novels, peep in the men's bath, and compare breast sizes with other women. Appearance Takara has thick, slightly wavy blue hair and tanned skin. Her eyes are hooded and a blue similar to that of her hair, much like her older brother and father. In Part I, her hair is pulled back only by her forehead protector and her bangs are swept to the right. In Part II, her hair is much longer and pulled up into a high ponytail, while her bangs are also slightly longer. In Part I, she wears a sleeveless blue-gray top with darker blue-gray straps over a brown tube top. She has shorts in the same darker blue-gray over tight dark blue knee-length tights, with a weapon holder and bandages on her right leg. She wears long dark teal socks and the normal forehead protector and standard issue ninja sandals. On her right arm, she wears her Hayabusa Glove up to her elbow. In Part II, Takara wears a Kimono-esque crop-top in the same colors as her old one, but reversed. She has the same brown tube top ans in Part I. She wears slightly baggy navy blue knee-lenght shorts and has the bendages and weapon holder on the right leg, as well as dark teal standard ninja sandals. She wears the forehead protector in the same plac, but with a white fabric, rather than blue. Now, she wears two Hayabusa Gloves, both reaching the elbow. Abilities Takara's strongest point is her Taijutsu. She had one of the highest scores in the academy's physical tests and loves to flaunt her abilities. She is a fast-paced fighter and constantly uses her wind-based attacks to quickly defeat opponents. Status Part I Chunin Exam Arc: Takara is first seen berating her brothers for their behavior in the first room, right before the first test. This is where she meets Naruto and the rest for the first time. During the first test, upon reading the questions over for a bit, she honestly thought that she knew how to answer all the questions, and quickly wrote her responses. When faces with the 10th question, she thought that she might as well, becuase after her previous failure from the year before, she would rather take the chance than have to wait another year. During the second part, she and her brothers easily passed, having taken a scroll from another team after quickly defeating them. For the preliminary round, Takara was pitted against a boy from Suna, whose name was Hajime. Takara was very disappointed. Despite Hajime's large build, he was weak and easily surrendered. After this, Takara had to watch her brothers fight each other, and tried to get them to make amends after, but failed as both were too bitter over their fight. During the training period, Takara trained with Saki to improve her attack timing and chakra usage. In the third round, Takara fought Shizuka, a girl from Hajime's team. The match ended in a draw when the two exhausted each other to the point where neither could move. After failing the exam again, Takara swore to become stronger and defeat Shizuka, and declared that she was her rival. ------- Shortly after the Sasuke Retrieval Arc, Takara receives word that her older sister has gone missing on a mission and is presumed dead. Part II Kazekage Rescue Mission Arc: Takara's team returns from a team mission with Shizuka's team right after Gaara is taken, and arrive just in time to see Sakura healing Kankuro from Sasori's poison. Takara stops Shizuka from rampaging and recklessly trying to go save Gaara with no preparation, and in the end, the six of them are present for Gaara's revival. Once everything is over, Takara stops Gaara right before leaving for Konoha, and tells him that he wouldn't be so scary if he smiled more often. ------- Takara and her brothers run into conflict with a clan known as the Miyashita clan, a group of people who live underground in a cave system by a large gorge. The first time she visits this gorge in the Grassless land, the team is attacked by the Miyashita warriors,who are quite similar to samurai. The group is taken to the prison and are soon taken to the leader, who they find out is actually Takara's MIA sister, Aika. She explains to them that she gathered the bandits of the Grassless land and united them under the Miyashita symbol to survive the repeated attacks of the Tanigawa clan across the river on the west border of the Grassless land. Aika tells her that the Tanigawas were the ones who killed their mother. Takara and her team send a report to Tsunade and they wait for orders on whether or not they may stay there until the conflict is resolved. After about a week of training with the Miyashitas, the Tanigawas attack, starting at the weakest point; the children. As they fight, Takara finds out that she still has a long way to go before even thinking about reaching Jonin status. Aika is about to be killed in her battle with the Tanigawa leader, Takumi jumps in, having just arrived from the long trip between Konoha and the Grassless Land. As he fights, he is wounded badly by Tanigawa Tatsuyo's claw-hands. With their battles finished and their sister and father injured, Takeshi, Takeo and Takara team up to defeat Tatsuyo. When the battle is over, Takeo uses his medical jutsu to try to heal his father, but it is too severe, leaving the man blind. Takara feels responsible, like her siblings, for letting her father get hurt, but knows that there was nothing she could have done. Pein's Assault Arc: When Pein attacks, Takara's entire family except for Takeshi is killed by the Shinra Tensei while evacuating people from the villiage. They are revived by the Outer Path when Nagato revives everyone. Upon revival, Takara tries to lighten the mood with a joke, but is shocked to see Takeshi lose his composure entirely and break down crying out of happiness. Fourth Shinobi World War Arc: Takara fights Zetsu clones and a dead Tanigawa clan leader in the war, but is not a major part of the battles. In her Infinite Tsukyomi dream, Takara is happily married to Hajime, Takeshi is more outgoing and is openly in a relationship with Minoru, and Takeo is still trying to woo Shizuka. Aika lives back in Konoha with them, Takumi has his vision, and Kotone is alive and well. After the war, Takara properly confesses to Hajime, and he agrees to go out with her, as long as they take it slow. Trivia * Takara's favorite food are apples, while her least favorite are eggs Quotes "Why would I bother giving up when I can kick your ass right now?" (To Hajime) "Hey, Hajime! Get over here, you big oaf!" "Oi, oi, oi! I'm the only one who's allowed to make fun of my brothers!" (To Aika) "Hey, hey, can you show me a new jutsu? I want to get stronger and stronger!" (To Takeshi) "You ''idiot! Can't you just be happy for once?" (To Shizuka) "You silent bitch! Get over here and face me like a man!" Relationships Hayabusa Takumi - Dad Takara treats her dad the way she treats her brothers, without any consideration to his old age. They spar often, and have heated arguments across the dinner table. Hayabusa (Wakabayashi) Kotone - Mom Before her death, Kotone was responsible for brushing out Takara's hair and putting it into cute hairstyles. Takara started to train hard to become a ninja because she looked up to her mom. When Kotone died, Takara never said a word out of the fear that if she so much as opened her mouth, she'd burst into uncontrollable tears. Hayabusa Aika - Ai-nee Aika was Takara's role model after their mother's death. She was also the support of the household, as their father was grieving. When Aika went missing, Takara would often look around after certain things happened, as if she were about to tell something to Aika, but her breath would hitch a bit, since Aika was nowhere to be found. After they met her in the Grassless land, she cried out of relief that her sister was alive, since she had never believed that Aika was dead. Hayabusa Takeshi - Nii-chan Takeshi is a constant source of anger. Because of this, Takara likes to poke fun at him to see if she can make it worse. When Aika went missing, she tried to support Takeshi as much as possible, though he would push her away and try to take the entire burden by himself. After Pein's attack, Takeshi softened up a lot more, and Takara made an effort to try and make him happier instead of angrier. Hayabusa Takeo - Take Takeo is Takara's dumb little brother, who she constantly has to hold back from jumping into things without a thought. Takeo and Takara always find time to fool around and have fun when they're not on a mission. Back in the academy, Takara made an enemy of a lot of their classmates who made fun of Takeo for getting bad grades. Shizuka - Shizu, Silent Bitch Shizuka is Takara's rival. They've never had a fight with an obvious winner, and both of them are constantly trying to one-up each other. Despite their rivalry, the two of them are best friends. Takara likes to talk to Shizuka about Hajime and tease her about Takeo's crush on her. Minoru - Minoru-san Minoru and Takara like to go around causing problems. Both of them enjoy messing with people, most specifically Takeshi, who has the best reactions to their shenanigans. Takara also made a bet that Takeshi would take at least ten years to reciprocate Minoru's feelings for him, but lost, and had to pay Minoru in five free back massages. Hyuuga Saki - Saki-sensei In Takara's eyes, Saki is flawless. A perfect ninja, and perfect woman. Takara aspires to reach the level of "perfection" that she sees in Saki. Saki sees Takara as the little sister she never had. Hajime - Hajime-kun, Big Oaf Takara became slightly obsessed with Hajime after seeing how weak he was despite his burly appearance. She would spy on him every chance she got, to the point where he thought she was after his head, and ran away about of fear of death. Reference Takara belongs to adoranbolt on DeviantArt, where her full profile can be seen here: http://fav.me/d9e0a4x Category:DRAFT